


Small Feeble and Scared

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline, He is JUST a kitten, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat centric, Karkat is two sweeps old, That is It, big sister Aradia, four years and nine months, hugg he, my math is absolutely incorrect, please, young karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: What if everything was the exact same, Gamzee Eridan and Vriska are murderers, Karkat and Sollux are best friends, Feferi is a sweetheart, Kanaya is like a mother to everyone.Except Karkat is a toddler. And he is a lot different then he's gonna be at six.Aradia stays with him too, because she feels the need to be like an older sibling to him. Not like she knows what a sibling is, though.
Relationships: Karkat Vantas & Everyone
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the complete opposite to my other fic. Enjoy ;)

Your name is Karkat Vantas and...

You could not be MORE excited to see your friends! From what you could tell from online, they are all super nice! Equius is kind of creep though. But you're sure Nepeta will make sure he's nice; she always does.

You've already met Aradia, she kept you far from the fight against the black king. You were upset at the time because you couldn't help your friends or see them but Aradia said that you fighting isn't a good idea. Aradia is reeeeaally smart so you trust she's right! As all of your other friends pool into the lab on the meteor, Aradia is floating above ground with you on her shoulders. 

She pats your leg. "So? You ready to go meet all of our friends?" She asks in her cheery voice. You're really happy that she's back to he normal! She was really sad sounding for a little while and nobody would tell you why. But she's better now! And you're just glad to have her back. You hug her from where your arms are wrapped around her neck.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see 'Naya and Sollux! And of course everyone else too. They were just the first ones I talked too." You explain, and she nods happily, humming with glee. She flutters down to the lab door with her really cool red wings, and lands with a tap, gaining most of your friends attentions. Sollux and 'Naya run over to you, 'Naya scooping you into her arms while Sollux hugs Aradia.

'Naya hugs you to her chest, and you try to wrap your little arms around her back. "Oh Karkat! We were worried you got hurt in the battle! You have no idea how glad I am that you are safe." She says, hugging you even closer. You giggle. "'Naya! I can't breathe!" She pulls away and holds you at arms length, and smiles at you. You smile your own toothy grin in response.

Nepetas head pops into view, Feferis following. "Is that mew, Karkitty!?" Nepeta gasps, looking excited to finally meet you. You make grabby hands towards her, smiling, and 'Naya places you in Nepetas open arms. She hugs you, Feferi joining you both and creating a group hug. You're all laughing when you feel a heavy weight join your hug. You look up and see Gamzee's paint covered face smiling down at you.

"Hey there lil bro." He says, as you all break away from the hug and he holds you. You really like being held so much. He smells vaguely of sopor, and it gives you a sense of calmness. You hug his chest. "Hi Gam." You say, smiling. He chuckles. You can literally hear Feferi pout. "I wanna hold him too! He's as cute as a cuttlefish!" You hear Gamzee give off another raspy laugh as he hands you to the fuchsia blood.

She cradles you like the wriggler you were not too long ago, smiling at you with so much fondness you would think you're back in Crab Dad's arms. "Hi there Karkrab! You're looking extra cute today, young man!" She says, and you giggle. "Thanks Feferi! You look really pretty!" She smiles broadly. "And as much as I love being carried, really, this is super comfy!, I kind of want to walk around. I've haven't been able to for a whiille." You complain, and she just laughs.

You get put down though, and it's then you realize how short you are to everyone else. Especially Gamzee. You barely make it to his knees! You hope when you grow up you get super tall like that! Sollux crouches in front of you, holding his arms open. "Hey there KK!" He says, grinning at you. You smile widely, almost shaking with excitement, as you crash into him, embracing him. He laughs, and you're glad you're able to bring a smile to everyone around you.

Terezi and Vriska plop down next to you once you and Sollux depart, Vriska ruffling your hair as you hear Terezi sniff loudly. "Ms. Peixes was not wrong! You smell adorable, Karkles!" She rasps, patting your back. You laugh at the nickname.

Eridan and Equius kind of just linger in the background, chatting quietly. Tavros sits down next to you, and blushes his brown when you compliment his shiny new legs. "Yeah! Equius, uh, made them for me. I-i'm really happy to be able to uh, walk ag- now." You nod understandingly. He told you he was pupated like that, and that he was never able to walk before. You don't question his stutter though; he always trips over his words.

Everything is cheery for a few days. You get to pester the humans, and you really like them all! John and Jade are nice, and Dave is really funny. You like Rose because she seems to make 'Naya really happy, and her being happy makes you happy! You were a little sad when they were really mean at first, but then you realized that they probably just thought you were trying to mess with them.

Though, as John started up his game, they all started believing you! Dave has taken a liking to you, you think. He talks to you a lot, and you see his mouth quirk up the tiniest bit from your screen. John and Jade really like you! They always talk about how they're excited to meet you, and you're excited to meet them, too! Rose is really nice too, but she's less enthusiastic about you like John and Jade are. She treats you a lot like 'Naya does, which you're one hundred percent okay with!

You're just so excited to meet all of them and make even MORE friends! 'Naya even told you that they all share the same blood as you! You think that means you'll get along with them even more.  
\--------------------------------------  
TW: THIS IS WHERE THE GRAPHIC VIOLENCE WARNING KICKS IN!!!  
Rose and Dave are on their way soon! John said you'll both be able to see each other for only a few minutes but at least you'll get to meet him at all! You're really sad you won't get to see Jade though. She says she'll miss talking to you though! And you'll miss her too!

'Naya went to her respite block to go prepare for the humans, Sollux and Aradia are both discussing what they'll do to get the meteor moving, and everyone else is split off in pairs. You would be with Aradia to listen in on the plan, but Aradia said that they'll be talking about things that are gonna happen that you won't want to hear. And again, you trust her! She is four sweeps older then you!

So, you decide instead to just walk around the hallways, only going straight so you don't get lost, while talking to Rose and Dave in a memo. You would talk to John and Jade, too but they're busy right now.

TG: so yeah me and rose will be there in not too long  
TT: Precisely. I trust you're keeping everything in line, leader Karkat?  
CG: YEP! EVERYTHING IS SET FOR YOUR ARRIVAL AND WE ARE ALL EXCITED! I CHECKED.  
TG: yeah you better be  
TG: if youre not excited for my arrival  
TG: sorry  
TG: our arrival  
TG: then what even is the point in us being there  
TT: Yes, we wouldn't want to get there and everyone just pass by without saying a hello at least.  
TG: yeah we come in peace and all that alien bull  
CG: BULL?  
TG: uh  
TG: stuff  
CG: OH.  
CG: WELL DON'T WORRY!  
CG: I MAY HAVE EXAGGERATED A LITTLE; ERIDAN AND EQUIUS DON'T REALLY SEEM LIKE THEY CARE.  
CG: BUT EVERYONE ELSE IS EXCITED! OR AT LEAST ANTICIPATING IT HAPPILY.  
TT: That is great news.

You hear a honk a little further down the hall, jumping you form your conversation. You look up, and see Equius enter a room. You assume Gamzee is in there due to the honk, and get excited. Maybe you can talk to them if they aren't busy like everyone else!

CG: I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! I'M GONNA SEE IF GAMZEE AND EQUIUS WANT TO TALK.  
TG: alright bro  
TG: have fun with sweat horse mcgreg and creepy clown frank  
TT: We will be there soon.

You don't exit the chat, just in case they don't want to talk, but you do turn off you palm husk and skip to the door you saw Equius walk into.

You peak your head in, about to say hi, when you see Equius' body on the ground, a thick line of string around his neck and an arrow in his knee. You're stunned to silence, and you look above him and see Gamzee, holding his clubs. You're about to ask him what happened, and if Equius is okay, when Nepeta crashes through the vent above Gamzee, leaping at him and yelling with tears going down her face.

Gamzee catches her, and rakes her claws along his face, making purple blood ooze down it. You watch as he proceeds to bash Nepeta's head in with his club, killing her right next to her moirails corpse. You gasp quietly, tears beginning to run down your face, and Gamzee turns to you. His smile only broadens, as he slowly start to step towards you. You step back in turn, and anger flashes across his face before he just smiles again. "Come 'ere lil bro. I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE MOTHERFUCKIN' DARK CARNIVAL!" His face keeps shifting from blood lust, to anger, to calmness.

You book it. You run down the halls as fast as you can, fat, red tears streaming down your face. You hear his heavy footsteps following you. "honk. HONK. honk. HONK." You pull out your palm husk, typing as you run.

TG: no im serious rose i am not going to spoil him  
TT: Are you sure? I have a feeling you'd give him anything if he so much as smiled at you.  
TG: ugh  
TG: im not that weak rose  
TG: god damn  
CG: PLEASE GET HERE SOONER.  
TT: Karkat I know you are excited but we are trying our best here.  
TG: yeah bro chill  
CG: NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.  
CG: PLEASE.  
CG: PLEASE GOG HELKP

Your tears hit the screen of your palm husk as you try to type, but you don't bother fixing it, trying to run even faster.

TG: wait what  
TG: yo whats wrong  
TT: Karkat?  
TT: Is everything okay over there?  
CG: NO  
CG: GANZEE KILLED EAWUIUS AND NEOETSA AND NOW DJUJES CHASING MW  
TG: uh  
TG: come again  
CG: HES FUCKING CHASING ME  
CG: HES GOING TO KILL ME HESDD GOING TO KILL ME PLESA HELP.  
TT: Oh my God.  
TG: shit shit shit  
TT: Karkat, I have informed Kanaya. She said she's told everyone else and that she's pinged Gamzee.  
TT: Is he still chasing you?  
CG: NO, I DON'T THINK SO.  
TT: Good.  
TT: Try to run for a little while longer, take some sharp turns here and there, he won't be able to track you as easily then.  
TG: yeah listen to rose lil man  
TG: and get off your phone so you can focus on your breathing  
TG: youre still tiny  
TG: you aint got enough lung space for that much running for your life or something  
TG: also language  
CG: I'M SORRY.  
TG: youre good bro  
TG: now go find a hiding spot

You do as you're told, running left and right until you can't even breathe. Once you stop, you realize you're near the hallway that leads to the lab. Maybe you can find the others in there!

You step into the lab, and again, you are stunned. Sollux is dead in the corner, his mustard blood splattered against the wall, Feferi is dead on a pile of horns, with a gaping whole in her chest, and Kanaya is standing in front of Eridan, who looks like he is about to run away, with a green, dripping whole in her lower abdomen.

You continue to run.

After what seems like hours of running, but was only about fifteen minutes, you find yourself hiding under the couch in the common room. You can't breath right, your chest hurts, your legs are sore, and you can barely see through all of your red tinted tears.

Your palm husk pings, and you're quick to put it on silent mode before looking at the message.

grimAuxiliatrix started (GA) a memo called 'Where Is He'!  
tentacleTherapist (TT) was added to Where Is He!  
turntechGodhead (TG) was added to Where Is He!  
carcinoGeneticist (CG) was added to Where Is He!

GA: Karkat?  
GA: Please Tell Me You Are Well.  
TT: Oh thank goodness you are alright, Kanaya.  
TG: hey rose  
TG: gay it up later  
TG: weve got probs to discuss  
TT: You are right, Dave. I will put my gay on hold.  
GA: Karkat?  
GA: Karkat Please.  
CG: I'M HERE, 'NAYA.  
GA: Oh My Gog.  
GA: Answer Sooner Next Time, Please?  
CG: SORRY. I'M HIDING RIGHT NOW.  
GA: Where?  
CG: UNDER THE COMMON ROOM COUCH.  
TG: yo you must be so fu  
TG: freaking small if you fit under there.  
TT: Nice save, David.  
TT: But now really is not the time.  
TG: yeah youre probably right  
TG: anyways  
TG: whats happening with the murder clown jazz  
GA: It Is Not Only Gamzee Who Has Killed.  
CG: YEAH, I SAW YOU ERIDAN AND UH  
CG: THE OTHERS.  
GA: Oh No.  
GA: I Am So Sorry You Had To See That, Karkat.  
CG: HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE? WHY WERE YOU GLOWING? DID ERIDAN DO THAT TO YOUR STOMACH?  
GA: I Would Not Be Alive If It Were Not For Feferi Using Her Last Minutes Of Life To Kiss Me Back.  
GA: I Am A Rainbow Drinker Now, Karkat. I Will Explain What That Is Later.  
TG: whatcha think about that rose  
TT: Dave.  
GA: Vriska Has Also Killed Tavros.  
GA: Terezi Was Going To Kill Her But She Said Something Happened And She Could Not.  
GA: She Did Not Elaborate Any Further.  
CG: IS 'RADIA OKAY?  
GA: I Do Not Know Of Her Whereabouts.  
CG: OH.  
GA: Rose, David, I Have To Go For A Minute. Will You Please Keep Him Company?  
TT: Of course, Kanaya.  
TG: yeah bro  
TG: would do anything for the kid  
TT: *Raises brow suspiciously*.  
TG: *flips her off elegantly*  
CG: HEHE  
CG: BUT PLEASE BE SAFE, 'NAYA.  
GA: I Will.  
GA: Do Not Worry, Karkat. I Will Take Care Of All This.  
CG: OKAY..  
grimAuxiliatrix has ceased pestering Where Is He!  
TG: dont worry dude  
TG: well be there before you can even blink  
TG: just like the flash  
CG: WHAT'S THE FLAHS?  
TG: were watching the flash once we get there  
TT: I do not think Netflix will work if we are millions of miles away from all access to the internet.  
TG: nah rose ive got it all pirated onto my lap top  
TG: who do you think i am  
TG: i would never watch netflix  
TG: thats for normies  
CG: DAVE I JUST BLINKED AND YOU'RE NOT HERE.  
CG: I'VE BEEN LIED TO!  
TG: whaat  
TG: who lied to you  
TG: ima have to kick they as  
TG: butt  
TT: Again, nice one.

You smile at your screen, rubbing away dried tears as more come leaking out, though at slower speeds then before. Dave and Rose's antics really cheered you up, but the grief of your now dead friends is still fresh in your think pan. Now that you can see a little better, you look around from under the couch. It's quiet in the common room, and it's really unsettling. But, looking right next to you, you see a metal box. You open it to see a bunch of paper and charcoal sticks.

CG: I JUST FOUND A BUNCH OF THINGS I CAN DRAW WITH IN A BOX NEXT TO ME.  
CG: I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BOTH GIFTS!  
TG: oh hell yeah dude  
TG: i bless your drawings with the radness energy of snoop dogg  
TT: I'm excited to see what you draw for us, Karkat.  
TT: I believe we should be there in about thirty minutes if Dave's time thing is correct.  
TG: dude  
TG: my time thing is always correct  
TG: my thing in general is correct  
TT: Correct sounds like a very different word that would make that sentence dangerously close to a certain slip that you're running out of strikes for.  
TG: dangerously close but not on it

They continue to talk while you draw. You end up drawing Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff with sunglasses and funny hats on for Dave and a sleeping purr beast for Rose. You'd say you did pretty good.

You hear footsteps after a minute of pondering anything you could to your drawings, and you captchalog them, peaking under the couch to see who's shoes you can see.

You see red shoes with a bunch of raps going up the legs, and then you realize that it's Aradia! "Karkat?" She calls, standing in the middle of the common room. You grab your palm husk and craw out from under the couch, running over and hugging Aradia's legs. "Oh! Hey there Karkat! I'm so sorry you had to see all of that. Kanaya told me everything." She picks you up, and wipes tear stains off your cheeks. You nod sullenly.

She smiles at you, though. "You want to hear some good news though?" You nod eagerly, and she laughs. "Sollux is only half dead! He's blind now but he's still here!" You smile widely, hugging her. She pats your back, humming happily.

"What about 'Naya, Gamzee, and the others?" You ask, voice a little hoarse from crying so much. "Oh! Kanaya, Vriska, Terezi, and Gamzee are a-oh-kay! But... Gamzee needed to be locked away. We couldn't trust him not to hurt anyone else. I'm sorry, Karkat." She hugs you a little tighter, and you sigh, sadly. "It's okay. I understand. I'm going to miss him, though." She hums again, though this time a bit sadder, as she begins to flutter up to the roof.

Vriska is standing next to a hunger trunk with chains wrapped around it, and she looks at you. "Heeeeeeeey there little dude. You wanna say bye bye to Gamzee?" She pats the fridge, and you hear a honk come from inside of it. You nod, and Aradia let's you down so you can pad over to the trunk.

You place your hand on it, weakly. "Bye Gam.." Your voice is sad. There isn't a response for a moment, before you hear an even quieter honk come from inside. Vriska captchalogs the hunger trunk, storing Gamzee away for what you think is going to be a long time. Kanaya places her hand onto your shoulder, and you look at her to see Eridan's cape wrapped around her abdomen, and his blood covering her. You gulp a little, trying not to cry again.

Sollux appears behind Kanaya, looking around confusedly, and you run over and hug his legs. He jumps a little, before realizing it's you by your voice when you say his name. "Sollluuuxxx!! You're okay! Aradia told me you were but when I saw your body I- I-" He cuts you off by hugging you fully, so you're not just at his legs, by sitting down and pulling you towards him.

"You weren't supposed to see that, KK." He says in a whisper, and you start to cry again, hugging him tighter.  
\------------------------------  
You all just sit in a grieving silence, you being sat on Aradia's lap as she sits in between 'Naya and Sollux. Then you see a speck of Orange and Red in the distance, and you point at them, gaining everyone's attention. Well, except Sollux's until someone says something.

"Right on time!" Aradia says happily, picking you up and placing you on her back. You uncaptchalog your drawings, getting ready to give them to your new friends. Kanaya peaks at them, and smiles warmly. "Those look nice, Karkat. I'm sure they will enjoy them." You nod, hoping she's right.

They get closer and closer, and soon enough Dave and Rose are standing right in front of you all, clad in their god tier outfits. "Hello everyone." Rose speaks in an elegant voice. Dave nods as his own greeting, stoic mask unnmoving. Aradia bounces up to the ecto-siblings, smiling widely with you on her back.

"Hi there! I'm Aradia and I am sure you can tell by his size that this little guy right here is Karkat." She pats your shins, and you smile shyly at them. "Hi. Uhm, here are your drawings!" You hand them both their respective drawings, and you here them both let out their respective sounds of 'this is adorable'. Not that you know that, though.

Dave reacts first, as usual. "Dude. This is the single most best thing I was ever given. This one ups my turn tables bro. I don't know how you do this. I need to speak with your manager and tell them to give you a raise because every payment you get for this is underpayment. I am the opposite of a Karen, they call me Shannon." He rants slightly, smiling the tiniest bit at the drawing. You smile your own grin, showing all of your small, pointy teeth.

"I have to agree with Dave. This is an adorable cat that you've drawn me Karkat, I am honored." Rose also smiles at you, and you feel so proud of yourself, giggling a little. Rose and Kanaya converse while Aradia has left you with Dave so she can talk to Sollux. Terezi and Vriska are both talking as well. "I'm glad we can finally talk to each other in real life! I'm not good at talking to people when they aren't right in front me. It's hard to focus on a conversation without it." You say excitedly, smiling up at Dave, who just nods.

"Yeah, same here bro. I'll be honest though, when we first started believing you were all aliens, I didn't really believe you were just a kid. You're like... kind of smart for a four year old." He scratches the back of his head.

"Well, Crab Dad had to teach me a lot of things a lot faster then normal trolls because it was easier for me to get killed. But I think I did okay on my own when Gamzee was... yeah." You trail off, and Dave looks down at you, sadness somewhat showing in his brow.

He hums for a second, looking around, before looking back at you. "Where is he, anyways?". He looks back down at you, his brow still showing some type of negative emotion. You might be sad about Gamzee, but you don't want anyone else to be sad! You want that small look off his face!

"Don't worry Dave! He's locked in a fridge that Vriska captchaloged! We're all safe!" You stand up, your size making you only reach his head even when he's sitting down. "And I'll protect you if anything does happen!" You say, punching your fist in the air like a mighty threshicutioner. Dave places the back of his hand over his mouth for a second, before giving you another small smile. "Yeah you are, dude. I trust you with my life man. And if you let me die on your watch i'm coming back from the dead and haunting you. I'm gonna dye your hair white when you sleep and make creepy noises when you're by yourself for the rest of eternity." He leans his face onto his hand as he talks.  
You plop back next to him, groaning. "Noooooo! I'm gonna protect you so bad you won't ever even feel pain again! Promise!" You point an accusing finger at him, even though you don't have anything to accuse. He just points back at you, and then you both bump your knuckles together. "Tight." Dave says simply. You're about to ask what that means before a green portal opens up in the sky.

Johns head pops out of the portal, and he smiles down at you all. "Hey guys! And hi there Karkat! I told you we'd see each other for a second!" He smiles brightly at you, and you smile back. "Hi John!" You wave excitedly, and he laughs. Some talking goes on that you don't pay attention to, finding the words really complex, until a... wh... ew. Aradia covers your eyes. "John! You know how that is for trolls!" You hear John laughing hysterically as some rustling sounds and a sound of something blunt hitting a tin object are made. Aradia then uncovers your eyes. Fortunately, the object is no longer there.

Dave is holding an Armageddon poster with some text scrawled onto the back, and you don't think you can read that much. John looks back through the portal, an then looks back at you all with a sad smile. "Hey Aradia? Can you fly Karkat up here so I can hug him?" You look at Aradia excitedly, and she nods with a grin on her face. She brings you up to John, and he hugs you tightly. "We'll see you soon, okay? Jade and Davesprite say hi!" He smiles another bucked tooth grin, and you smile back as he disappears through the portal.

Aradia floats you back down, and she and Sollux look at each other for a minute, before Aradia rounds everyone up in the center of the platform. She hands you to 'Naya, who cradles you in her arms, as Aradia begins to speak. "Okay guys! Me and Sollux have an idea to get this meteor going and to stall Jack!" She claps her hands cheerfully, and you guess you should listen to this.

"So, me and Sollux are going to use our psionics to shove the meteor at full force! Then while you guys start your travel, we'll try to fend off Jack for as long as we can so he can't catch up to you for the two and a half sweeps, or three years, that you'll be there!" You frown. "But then how will you travel with us?" You ask, hopefully. Kanaya rubs your shoulder.

Aradia's face goes blank for a second, before she smiles again, this time more comforting then ecstatic. "Well, once Jack is on his way, i'll teleport me and Sollux to the meteor! Then we can hang out eeevery day, okay Karkat?" She says, holding you again. You hug her neck, nodding. She giggles, handing you back to 'Naya.

"Alright! Everyone, please brace yourself for impact, keep all of your fronds, horns, and innards on the meteor, and have fun!" She says, as she and Sollux get ready to push you all off. "And don't worry Karkat! We'll see you soon! Right Sollux?" She smiles at Sollux, who just nods with his own small smile on. You smile back, sadly.

And then you're off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is sad without Aradia and Sollux on the ship, but he tries to keep the moral up anyways. He also gets to meet some of the dancestors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still loving the fact that this is literally the COMPLETE opposite of my other fic. Also, how is your day going? Tell me in the comments :)

It's been a couple of hours since Aradia and Sollux sent the meteor off, and you're already missing them. You barely even had enough time to hang out with them before all of...that happened.

But, you feel selfish thinking these thoughts. You know Kanaya Terezi and Vriska must be upset too, so you have to be happy for them! Dave and Rose seem a little upset too, and you would too if you wouldn't be able to see your two closest friends for a sweep and a half! Well. You actually can't see most of your friends. For the rest of your life now. 

Actually- wait- that's not true! You'll be able to meet them again in Feferi's cool dream bubbles! Sure, you may not be able to find your exact friends, but you'll they're still your friends! This gets you excited, but then you realize that you still need to make others look on the bright side, too! Not just yourself. Gog, you're so selfish today.

Kanaya pauses her humming for a second, and you feel her head turn above you. You look up from her lap. "What is it, 'Naya?" She looks back down at you, chewing at her perfectly painted lip. "Well Karkat, it seems we are about to enter a dream bubble." She points to the window, and you see a massive, colorful sheen that you assume is the dream bubble. A small, amazed 'woaah' escapes your mouth and Kanaya continues. "And once we enter it, we may be split up. So please do not get into any trouble, okay Karkat?" She asks, patting your head. You nod, not one to let Kanaya down. She smiles, and as you blink, she's gone.

You look around at your new surroundings, feeling a shiver as reality and the dream world passes. You're in what seems to be the middle of a forest. The trees are purple with pretty blue leaves, and the grass is just an even deeper cyan. You turn around, and see that the tree behinds you has stairs spiraling up it. You hear talking up there. Maybe you can see some of your friends!

That in mind, you start to walk up them, being careful as the only railing is just a rope. Pyrope. Hehe! Stepping onto the platform at the top, you look around and see a three figures. One kind of looks like an older you, with a big red sweater and black jeans. Black boots with red lines going up the side to match. Another is a little taller then him, with longer black hair and red glasses that remind you of Terezi. She's wearing a long, teal tank top with a black long sleeve under it. Red gloves, red sneakers, and black jeans as well. Her horns are like Terezi's, too. The final person towers over the previous two, and he reminds you of Gamzee. His horns are curvy like his, his hair is messy like his, and he has face paint on like him. Though, his face paint is that of a skull, an he has a body suit of a skeleton to match. Purple sneakers on his feet. You're not sure about the Terezi looking one, but the other two have purely white eyes.

You're tempted to make friends with them, but Aradia said talking to trolls you don't know is a bad idea. Kanaya agreed, too. So, ignoring your wishes, you turn to walk back down the stairs. But before you can even make it down the first step, you hear a voice. "Brooo! Look at this cool kid!" You turn to see the Terezi imposter running towards you, and the other two looking curiously at you. The girl crouches in front of you, waving her hand. "Hey there! You must be Kankri's descendant. A lot smaller then I anticipated but hey, I'm not one to judge." Her voice is energetic, and some what high pitched, and comes out spunkily from her painted black lips.

The other two walk towards you, and you wave your hand shyly. "Uhm, hi! I don't know who Kankri is but Kanaya told me something about ancestors before." It's after you say that you realize that they probably don't know Kanaya, but she doesn't seem to care. Before she can respond though, a firm voice speaks over her. "Latula, you should know not to run at people while yelling. You could have frightened him, or have given him traumatic memories." The girl- Latula- looks up at the boy in a red sweater and sticks her tongue out. "Oh come on Kankri! Look, he's fine!" She smiles at you, and you can't help but smile back, be it small.

Kankri, apparently, does not stop there, though. "Yes, but with any body else that could have been extremely triggering! I'm going to need you to tell me everything that you do not want to hear before I start talking, young troll." He addresses you, also crouching down to your height. Whyy are you soo shoorrttt!?

You think for a moment. "Well, 'Naya and Aradia don't want people cussing around me but I don't really mind if anyone does. It's funny when they trip over their words trying not to though!" You giggle. "But uhm... I don't really know? I'm not really sensitive to anything... except for clowns, actually. You're fine though!" You smile up at the person who looks like Gamzee, and he smiles. You then realize the stitching on his mouth. You don't say anything about it, in case it's a sensitive topic.

Kankri looks pleased with this answer. "Well I would not be on the topic of clowns anyways, and I usually do not cuss. May I have your name? I can tell that you are my descendant and I would like to get to know you more." Latula looks thankful that Kankri is not about to rant at her anymore, and you find that kind of funny. "I'm Karkat! And... you're really my ancestor?" You say excitedly, smiling at him. His face is blank for a second, but he lets a small smile show. "Yes. I am Kankri Vantas. This here is Latula Pyrope and Kurloz Makara." He gestures to the other two. Realization hits your face.

"Ooh! That's why you look like Terezi and Gamzee!" You smile. You got to meet your friends ancestor and your own in one day! You can't wait to tell them about Gamzee and Terezi. Well. Mostly Terezi. Latula and Kurloz look at you, confused. "Who?" Latula asks, sitting down fully. Kurloz sits in between them, directly in front of you, and you decide to sit down to. "Terezi is your descendant, and Gamzee is Kurloz's." You explain. "Terezi is reeally funny and smart! She's really fun to play jury with, and she's blind." She told you she actually prefers being blind, as if it's a comfort for her. So you don't say it in vein.

Kurloz points to himself, raising a brow, and oh yeah! You didn't explain Gamzee. "Gamzee is- was- hm. Gamzee used to be my best friend! He was really funny and calm all of the time, and he always talked about cool miracles and stuff. He's locked away now, but he used to be really fun to hang out with." You smile sadly at the old memories. Kurloz tilts his head. "Why's he locked up?" Latula asks, bluntly. Kankri looks like he's about to lecture her but you beat him to it.

"He got reeaaly evil and scary! He killed some of my friends, and then chased me around for a while. My legs are still really sore. But I know he didn't mean it! He was just upset about something, I'm sure! And Nepeta and Equius are in the dream bubbles now! They can talk to so many of our friends!" You say trying to stay bright. Kurloz's face is pensive at the slightest, the other two just looking upset.

Latula leans in. "Do ya need a hug or something? You're barely even older then a grub from what it looks like so I don't know how you're handling that." She shrugs, looking a little distressed. Kankri stays silent. "I like hugs! But I'm fine I think. 'Naya told me it's normal for most trolls his blood color to be violent like that, so I can't stay mad at him for it. She didn't explain why Eridan killed anyone though." You put your chin in your hand. Kankri just tilts his head. "You've been speaking of this ''Naya' quite frequently. May I ask who she is? Also who Eridan is."

You nod, happy to talk about Kanaya. She's always been a comfort to you, almost like a lusus. "Her real name is Kanaya, but I called her 'Naya once and she loved it so I feel better calling her that. Her last name is Maryam, in case you know her ancestor." They all nod. "But she was the second troll that I met with the computer Crab Dad found. She didn't believe me about my age but after a few perigees she found out me. Same story with all of my other friends."

"Eridan Ampora is another troll that started killing people. I'm... pretty sure he killed 'Naya and she came back?? I don't know, she said something about rainbow drinkers. I think she killed him, because when I saw her she had... a lot of violet blood on her. A lot. Like, a lot a lot." You could keep going, but with the looks on their faces you just talk more about your old friend. "Eridan never really talked to me, something about me being a land dwelling weakling. When we did though he was kind of rude, but all and all I considered him a friend. He liked talking about movies with me!" You think back on your many conversations, and arguments, about Rom Coms.

Latula scoffs slightly, and Kurloz's eyes hood, unamused. Kankri stays impassive. "Of course Ampora's descendant would be a snobby douche bag. Let me guess, he was a flirt?" You nod; he flirted with Vriska, Sollux, and Feferi a lot. It was honestly kind of sad. Latula just makes a disgusted 'ugh' noise.

"MEW GUYYYSS!!" A shrill, high pitched voice yells from behind you. Kankri glares, Latula smirks, and Kurloz smiles, warmly. You turn around and see and incredibly tall girl with an olive shirt, olive thigh highs, and a grey skirt and dress shirt under her shirt, matched with ashen moccasins. She looks a lot like a taller Nepeta with longer hair, so you assume she's her ancestor.

"Meulin, keep your voice down!" Kankri says, his own voice rising. Meulin simply places a hand behind her ear, and Kankri sighs, walking up to her and repeating what he said in a louder voice. Her eyes widen with realization and she giggles, smiling. "Sorry! But I saw mew talking to a mew cub and I wanted to say hi!" She says, smiling at you with excited eyes. You smile back, standing up and walking up to her. You wave, and she gasps.

"Mew are SOOO cuUUTEE!" She leans down and hugs you. You jump a little, but hug back, giggling. Kankri sighs, not even bothering to correct her voice, and Kurloz walks up to Meulin, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she leans up again. Aww. "Well Meuls, this is Karkat. He's Kankri's tiny clone." She ruffles your hair. Meulin smiles, her cat like fangs showing. "Hello Karkitten! I'm Mewlin Leijon." She extends a hand, and you shake it. She has a surprisingly strong grip, and you're starting to feel overwhelmed by all of the big and strong trolls around you.

Meulin blinks for a second, before looking back down at you. "Wait, so does that mean mew know my descendant?" She asks, and you nod. "Yeah! Her name was Nepeta, and she actually looked a lot like you! She just had short hair and was a lot shorter in general. She made cat puns too! She called me Karkitty." You smile. You really want to hug her and Feferi again. They were great huggers.

Meulin smiles, but then she frowns. "Wait, what do mew mean her name WAS Nepurrta?" She obviously knows why, but she probably wants to know what happened. Everything that went down is still fresh in your mind, having only happened about fifteen hours ago, so your smile wavers. "Uhm.. She died by unfortunate causes. I'm sorry." You look down at your feet, and Meulin just hugs you again. "Oh no no, mew're fine, little cub! Mew don't have to talk about anything mew do not want to, okay?" She rubs your back, and you slowly wrap your arms around her as well.

You start to feel hazy, and you look back up at them. "I think the meteor is passing through the dream bubble. I hope I get to see you all again soon!" You smile at them all. They all say their goodbyes as you jolt back into reality, ending up in one of the hallways of the meteor. You look around, trying to find a hint of familiarity, but you don't think you've ever been in this hallway.

Your hand device pings.

GA: Karkat?  
GA: Where Have You Ended Up?  
CG: I DON'T KNOW.  
CG: ONE OF THE HALLWAYS, BUT I DONT KNOW IF IM NEARBY THE MAIN AREA.  
CG: I'LL WALK AROUND A BIT. MESSAGE YOU IF I DON'T FIND ANYTHING.  
GA: Alright then.  
GA: Be Safe, Karkat.  
CG: I WILL, 'NAYA,

You put away the device, just for it to ping again. You sigh, checking it.

TG: yo  
CG: HI DAVE.  
TG: kanaya says youre lost  
CG: OH.  
CG: HOW DID SHE EVEN TELL YOU THAT FAST??  
TG: cus a worried mom is a hasty mom karkat i dont know what to tell you  
CG: WHAT'S A MOM?  
TG: thats sad  
TG: thats a sad thing you just said there karkat  
CG: ??  
TG: anyways  
TG: back to the point  
TG: rewind it like you started a movie in the middle of a fight scene  
TG: and the main characters all like  
TG: yup  
TG: thats me  
TG: now youre probably wondering how i got into this mess  
CG: DAVE.  
TG: oh yeah  
TG: anyways x2  
TG: me tz n bitchka are going to start a search party for you  
TG: fuck forget i said bitch  
TG: shit wait  
TG: FUCK  
CG: HAHA!  
TG: so yeah  
TG: im gonna need you to explain your surroundings to me sir  
CG: I MEAN..  
CG: THERE ISN'T THAT MUCH TO EXPLAIN.  
CG: IT'S KIND OF JUST A HALLWAY.  
TG: uh huuhh  
CG: UH HUUHH??  
TG: dont sass me young man  
TG: i will tell your mother  
CG: WHATS A MOTHER??!  
TG: again  
TG: sad  
CG: DAVE PLEASE.  
TG: okay okay  
TG: go into the closest room you see and explain THAT to me  
CG: ALRIGHT.  
_______________________________________________________  
TW: BLOOD, MENTION OF GORE, PANIC ATTACKS, AND VOMIT  
_______________________________________________________

You walk into an open corridor a few feet down the hall way from you, and inside is-  
Blood.  
A lot of blood.  
Blue and Olive blood pulled and dried together.

That's why you couldn't remember this hall; because you bolted from it so fast that you didn't even take the time to look at it. Also it is just a random, grey hallway.

You feel your breath escape your lungs, and you start to shake. You imagine their corpses right there; Nepetas head smashed in and Equius' neck wrapped tightly from the string of his own bow, his knee bleeding. You fall, sitting on the ground with your hands over your nose and mouth, as if to rid of the taste and smell of their blood.

There is much more green blood then there is blue. And it's in excessive amounts. And if you squint, you can see the tiniest bit of purple blood from when Nepeta was forced to scratch Gamzee's face. It's all Gamzee's fault their dead. He did this. He didn't mean to. Yes he did. He wanted to kill them. No. But he. They were his friends too. You were his friend. And he killed them. He tried to kill you. It's not his fault.

You look down at your dropped device, tears clouding your vision as you pick it back up and try to focus on your breathing. You don't know why you can't catch your breath. What's going on? Why can't you breath? Why can't you stop shaking? Why is your mind so fuzzy?

TG: karkles  
TG: a door cant be that far away man come on  
TG: dont leave a man hanging here  
TG: you can still type while you walk you know  
TG: karkat??  
CG: UH.  
CG: I  
CG: IM  
TG: you  
CG: I FOUND A ROOM.  
TG: okay  
TG: want to explain it  
CG: BLOOD.  
CG: LOTS OF BLOOD.  
CG: I CANT bRESAjH.,  
TG: woah there  
TG: deep breaths  
TG: terezi says she might know the room youre in  
TG: what color is the blood

You don't want to think about it. You don't want to say it. Your lungs hurt. Your vision is blurring and darkening. You can't. Fucking. Breathe.

CG: I caN'T  
TG: karkat you have to tell me  
TG: well be able to get to you faster and help you if you do  
CG:   
TG: karkat  
TG: come on  
CG: ITS BLUE AND GREEN  
CG: A LOT MORE GREENNB THEN BLUE  
CG: SP MUCH MORE,M  
TG: thats a lot of typos  
TG: im going to need you to breath in and out karkat  
TG: fuck i have no idea what more to tell you then that  
TG: im not prepared for this shit thats roses thing  
TG: karkat??  
TG: KARKAT??  
CG: I CANTM  
TG: hey  
TG: were almost there  
TG: okay?  
CG: KOKAY,.  
TG: alright

Your lungs hurt so bad, and you feel like you're going to vomit. Actually you just did, Fuck that doesn't help. The bile and acids stings your stomach and throat as you lay on the ground, clutching your stomach. Why did this all happen just because of some blood? What's going on? Are you going to die? You want Kanaya and Aradia. You want your friends. All of them. Why did they have to die? Why couldn't you help? Why can't you breathe or think correctly?

You start to hear ringing, and fast paced footsteps soon follow. You hear people calling your name, but the sound of ringing and your own labored breaths don't allow you to even process it. You can vaguely feel yourself being lifted up, and hugged to someone's chest. You don't care who it is, you instantly curl up into the warmth that feels familiar. You hear people talking, and you hear your name. You can't respond. You can't do anything right now. Everything hurts. 

"Karkat? Come on bro, breathe with me." You vaguely recall that to be Dave's voice, and you do as he says. As you feel his chest rise, you breathe in as well. After a few minutes of doing that, him walking while he does it, you start to calm down. Then a sudden wave of exhaustion hits you. You just curl up a little more, and close your eyes, focusing on your breathing, before you fall asleep.  
\------------------------------------  
TRIGGERS ARE OVER!  
_________________________________________

You wake up, slowly, and realize your being cradled. Your next realization is how much your chest hurts, and you wince a little when you shift. "Karkat?" A worried, feminine voice asks. You look up to see Aradia, and smile. "Hi 'Radia." You say in a hoarse voice. She smiles back, softly. "You scared us there. I didn't know you were scared of blood." "Hemophobia is more then just a fear of blood." Kanaya interjects, and Aradia just rolls her eyes, still smiling.

You hug her. "I missed you." She laughs, patting and rubbing your back. "I missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Dave Aradia and Sollux Karkat Dave Aradia and Sollux Ka- also MORE DANCESTOR ACTION AND DREAM BUBBLE ACTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Dave's impulses, like Aradia's, are to treat Karkat like a younger brother. (love how im saying i think as if im not the one writing this damn story)

You wake up again in the familiar red clothed lap that you've grown accustomed to, and you look up and smile at Aradia sleepily. She and Sollux haven't separated from you since they got back, always taking turns hanging out with you or both being with you at the same time. The one time they left you out of their sight was when you were playing in can town with the mayor and Dave. Aradia seems to really like Dave, and you're happy about that! You don't know Sollux's opinion on him though, but you can never really tell Sollux's opinions. Except that he hates bees. Everyone always thinks he loves them but like...he doesn't? You don't get why everyone jokes about that.

"Good night, sleepy head! Did you know that humans say good morning instead of night? That sounds so weird." She smiles brightly, and you giggle. "Why would they say that if you're supposed to wake up at night?" You ask, sitting up. Sollux sips on a box of what you assume is some type of juice loudly, and snorts. "It's because their sun is so weak that they wake up at day time instead. That's called diurnal, Karkat. Trolls are nocturnal, meaning they are awake at night and vice versa." He explains, and Aradia smiles at your fascinated face, and you're sure Sollux would be too if he wasn't half blind. You weren't able to get school fed properly with your blood color, so instead you spent a lot of time reading articles and such on the internet. You stopped trying to read everything in the dictionary at carcinogenesis.

There's a knock on the metallic door frame of the common room then, and you turn to see Dave, holding a book that says 'Culinary Arts' on the cover. "Am I interrupting something?" Aradia shakes her head, smiling her usual smile as Sollux just grumbles. Dave hums and walks over to you all, sitting on the other side of Aradia on the couch. "I wanted to see if Karkat would like to help me bake a cake. I've never had or baked one and I want to see the chaos that erupts when a literal toddler and an inexperienced teenager try to bake one." You smile, excitedly, and look up at Aradia.

She smiles back down at you. "Sure Dave! I'm sure he would love to. Just, you do all of the heat box tasks." She sets you down on the ground, and you hold Dave's pinky as you both venture to the nutrition block after saying your goodbyes and promises of safety. You can tell Aradia is going to check in on your both by the minute, but you're glad you have something to do that isn't drawing.

When you both get to the kitchen, he opens the book and flips through the pages, finding the cake instructions pretty easily. He picks you up and sets you on the counter, and he pulls out some things from the nutrition closets and thermal hull. "Okay sooo I alchemized boxed cake, Betty Crocker for the irony, so we don't get to have one of those not cool what so ever montages where we end up spilling all of our hard unbaked work and have to do it again. But the viewers don't see that part, they just think we move on to the next part of the cake." He rants as he open a plastic bag full of chocolate powder. He lets you pour it into the bowl, and he holds it steady so it doesn't tip over and spill all of the powder.

"You know i'm not going to be able to have too big of a slice, right?" You ask him as he ours a some milk in it. You don't think he was supposed to do that but whatever. He looks at you oddly, screwing the cap back on. "Uh, yeah duh. But say why anyways." He puts the milk back in the thermal hull, and you snort. "Because trolls get like... REALLY really hyper when they have too much sugar. That's mainly why I was never allowed to have sweets from Crab dad. Any troll from teal or below get like that so Vriska can have some." He rolls his eyes. "Vriska aint getting any of this. She can have our silverware and just lick the remanence of the cake off of it." You giggle.

He opens the egg carton and hands you one. "Don't get the shell in it when you crack it. That's like...bad I guess. Anyways, on a scale from murder to just a really psychotic cat that can jump from wall to wall how hyper do you mean?" You think as you crack the egg and let the yolk pour into the mix. "Well, for most trolls it would be about like the second one. But since I'm still a child it would be like that and a woof beast that just saw it's owner for the first time in seven sweeps and is running around the house as if to give them a tour at mach20." You throw away the egg shells and let him crack the second egg.

Dave snorts. "So how small of a slice would you need?" He asks, throwing away the egg shells and putting the carton up. You place your hands in front of each other and spread them a few centimeters apart. It's about the width of a TV when you look at it from the side. His face scrunches. "But you're barely gonna be able to even get anything out of a piece of cake that small. I mean... I guess I could just save you some for like once a day or something." You nod, and he sighs sadly.

"Well, at least we can still have the fun of making it!" You smile at him, not wanting to ruin the fun with your biology. He smirks, and you're waiting for when you're able to make him smile genuinely. You would ask why he never does but you're afraid of being rude. "Yeah bro. Karkat and Dave, the top two chefs on this side of paradox space." He mixes the bowl, letting you lick the spoon as he pours the mix into a pan. He puts it into the heat box and says it should take about thirty minutes.

You both chat while it bakes, Aradia coming in and waiting with you while Sollux just sips on more juice on a stool. Dave pauses for a second, mid rant about the likeliness of apple pie having the same essence as apple juice, and puts on some mittens to take the cake out of the oven. He smiles proudly. "Well guys, from what I know about cake, which is absolutely nothing at all, is that this here cake has nothing wrong with it and should be pretty tasty from the amount that you guys can eat without going agabaga." You laugh. "'Going agabaga'?" You ask, and Aradia giggles behind you. Dave just shrugs. "There is no way to put it in words. It's just humagabagiga." You and Aradia laugh a little harder, and you hear Sollux snort from behind you. He obviously resents this, though.

Once you all settle down and Dave goes to cut the cake, you blink and realize that you are no longer in the nutrition block. You jump, and look around. You recognize this to be prospit, but derse and a beach are both intertwined with it. Beside you is a golden staircase leading upwards, and you begin to walk up it. Atop the staircase, you see three more trolls. One is of mediocre height, with long braids trailing from behind her. She's in a simple t-shirt that hangs from her shoulders, and baggy black jeans. Fuchsia glasses and sneakers matching her fuchsia sign. She also has some golden wrist cuffs with pink gems circling them. You're going to assume she's Feferi's ancestor.

Another one is taller, with long black hair and a long black dress. Said dress splits apart at one of her thighs, and has jade around the edges, She has a lot of piercings on her face, and tattoos cover her arms. She looks like Kanaya, so that and the Jade tells you that she's her ancestor. They're both really pretty. The final one is shorter then the other two, and is wearing a yellow helmet with a red and blue visor connected to it. He's wearing a full body suit that you really can't explain. It is mostly black with yellow around the top, though. He's also wearing yellow gloves and boots. You can only tell he's Sollux's ancestor from the two horns and yellow. He's talking really fast to the other two females, and you can't really even tell what he's saying as he makes multiple errors in his speech. You can make out 'fuck', the R word, a lot of other slurs you'd rather not say, and 'idiotic bone bulge with eighty different pan diseases that made you're lusus kill itself'. You're going to assume he isn't that much of a nice person, but when the Maryam person says 'Mituna' in a calm yet stern voice, he shuts up, muttering a small 'sorry'. Huh.

The fuchsia blood makes a movement that makes you think she's rolling her eyes, you can't really tell with her lifeless white ones, but the she jumps a little, and looks at you. You guess she saw you in her peripheral. She taps the other girl's shoulder. "Yo P, we got a new blubber here." She says in a really sharp accent. 'P' looks at you, and tilts her head. "I am sorry, young troll. But could you perhaps not eavesdrop on our conversation?" She asks in a graceful voice.

You jump. "Oh! I'm sorry! I just got here I swear I didn't hear anything other then an excessive amount of bad words. I'll go, I'm sorry." You turn to walk back down the stairs, but a voice stops you. "Hey! You're fin, dude, relax a little." You look back at them, and the Maryam one has a small hand over her mouth, a smirk playing on her face. Oh thank Gog, you really didn't want to have a bad impression on Kanaya's ancestor. The shorter girl beckons you over, and you pad towards them. The Captor one looks at you blankly.

"Cod, bouy. You know people walk in on conversations all the time, right? (#consurfvations? #nah)" She mutters under breath. You laugh, awkwardly, scratching the back of your head. "Haha, yeah, sorry. I just don't want to make a bad impression on anyone! Especially the ancestors of my friends!" You beam up at them, and Mituna, you're going to assume is his name, tilts his head. "Who is mine?" He asks, his voice now bland and at normal pitch. "Sollux. He really likes hacking, and is really cool and funny! He's blind now but that doesn't make him any less awesome!" You say, excitedly. He hums, seemingly having no opinion on this.

The fuchsia girl crouches down in front of you, and you realize this is a similar situation from the first few ancestors you met. "What aboat mine? I doubt she was a school as me but you know, a beach is curious." She shrugs, looking like she doesn't care. You can tell she's curious thought. "Her name was Feferi! I like to think she was cool, but I say that about all of my friends. She was really nice though! And she gave really good hugs. I really want to hug her and Nepeta a lot more now." You look down at your feet, but instantly bring back your good mood again.

The last troll raises a brow. "Would you tell me about my own descendant?" She asks, and you realize her voice is a lot like Kanaya's, just a little deeper. You nod excitedly. "Her name is Kanaya. I call her 'Naya, though. She's really nice and she is also reeally pretty like you!" She smiles. "She likes to make clothes, and she looks after me like a lusus a lot." You smile fondly. "I never even learned any of your names! I'm Karkat Vantas." You smile, and Feferi's ancestor looks incredulous. "M'names Meenah, this is Porrim and Mi-tuna fish. And are you shore you're Kankri's descendant? You're no where near as crabby as that guy is. Or talkative. Or uptight. Or annoying. Glubbin- you just aren't like him period." Meenah leans her face onto her hand.

You giggle. "Yes, I'm sure! Even if I don't act like him, I'm pretty sure I look a lot like him! Just...a lot shorter." You cross your arms. You know you're young, but you're still short even by those standards. Meenah laughs at your chagrin. "Aw glub. you reely are a shortstack, huh? I've never gotten to sea a glub before but I'm shore they aren't THAT small. Let minnow when you grow a few inches, krabcakes." She smiles at you with a shark toothed grin, and you groan.

Porrim chuckles into her perfectly manicured hand. "Well, it is nice to meet someone my descendant seems to care so much about. I am sure Mituna feels the same." Said goldblood only grumbles in response. "#whale #deseandent #seams #aboat #tuna." Meenah mutters, and Porrim gives her a look. "What?! You had so many chances there!" She explains, and Porrim only laughs, slightly.

You hear your name being called from behind you, and you turn to see Vriska. "Heeeeeeeey Karkat! Me and Terezi got split up due to these damn bubbles, so it's nice to see someone that isn't some wannabe ghost version of me or the others." She smirks down at you as she comes to stand beside me, and you just smile back shyly. Vriska has always intimidated you, so you try to talk less to avoid annoying her. "Who are these nerds?" She asks, looking up at them. Porrim raises a brow, Meenah scoffs, and Mituna looks like he's about to rant before Porrim just places a hand on his shoulder.

"They're Feferi, Kanaya, and Mituna's ancestors. I think yours, Eridan's, Tavros's Aradia's, and Equius's are the only ones I haven't met yet." You explain, and she hums in fake interest. "I met my ancestor earlier. Gog did she talk. I swear Karkat, I was there for hours." She groans, and the girls look annoyed by her. "But...we've only been here for fifteen minutes." You remind her, and she just shrugs. Porrim clears her throat. "I am to assume you are one of Karkat's friends. Would you tell us your name?" You can tell it's a struggle for Porrim to be polite right now. You won't lie; Vriska is kind of a bitch. You don't like talking about your friends like that but it's the truth.

Vriska stares at Porrim for a minute, before placing a hand on her chest. "Vriska Serket, the best version there is. And yes, I like to think I'm one of Karkat here's best friends." She pulls you into a side hug, and you feel as if your arm is going to be bruised for a while. You keep your mouth shut, looking at your feet. Meenah hums, sounding disbelieving. "You shore aboat that? I know you talked to Horuss and he doesn't seam to like ya that much, beach babe." Vriska hugs you tighter. "So I don't reely think this minnowcent little soul right here would have you as his best friend." Porrim just nods. "Hey, I'm not that inno-" Vriska interrupts you with a harsh laugh.

"Oh please. I'm the only one here who treats him like a friend and not a pet. Everyone else is always coddling him and giving him everything they own, even he feels a little on the spot." Like right now, you don't say. You just rub your hand, awkwardly. "I, like the good friend that I am, actually treat him like a normal troll. Hell, he even knows how to use a sickle because of me." You didn't like that training.

Porrim looks like she's about to say something before Mituna interrupts her. "You're kind of a bitch." He says, and you almost couldn't catch it due to the way he talks. Vriska hugs you even tighter, and you feel like you can't breathe. You're getting really tired of not breathing. "I hear that a lot these days, and I don't know if I should start taking it as a compliment or not!" She laughs, and you pat her arm with the hand not trapped under it. "Vriska, I can't breathe." You inform her in a quiet voice. She just rolls her eyes and shoves you from her side. You stumble, but you stand back up in not too long.

"Oml Vriska, calm your nonexistent tits." You hear from above you, and you look up to see Dave. He isn't your Dave, he's a dead one. You can tell because his shades are hanging off of the front of his cape, cracked and bent, and his eyes are a deathly white. He has some blood leaking through his clothes on his side, and you pointedly look away from it, feeling nauseous.

Vriska notices this, and points at him. "Oh come on Dave, he can handle it. After his whole breakdown with all of Nepeta and Equius's blood, blood makes him cry like a wriggler. Look, he's not even looking at you because of it." You lower your head even more. "I'm just teaching him to be tougher! I need to teach SOMEONE to so that we can have all hands on deck for the final battle, and I don't really have a certain bronze boy to train anymore. Probably shouldn't have killed him, but who cares about him, anyways?" She pats your shoulder and yep, there's another bruise.

Dead Dave breathes out from his nose as a humorless laugh, and floats down next to you. You hold your breath so you can't smell the iron of the blood right next to you. Porrim places her hands on your shoulders and pulls you closer to her as the dead Dave and Vriska begin to have an argument. Dave staying void of emotion and Vriska lacing sarcasm and annoyance into her voice. You huff, wishing you'd just wake up already.

Meenah leans down and whispers into your ear. "Are they alwaves like this? It's pretty annoying." You nod, grimly. A frown grows more present on your face the more they argue, and once the topic leads to how useless you've been against how you're trying you're hardest, you yell. You don't say anything, you just yell. Vriska and Dave look at you, and the other three step away as you throw your arms into the air.

"FUCK THIS! IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO TALK SHIT ABOUT ME OR JUST FUCKING ARGUE WHY DON'T YOU DO IT WHERE SANE, NORMAL PEOPLE CAN'T HEAR YOUR RUDE ASS INEPTITUDE. VRISKA, DON'T TALK TO ME WHEN WE GET BACK ON THE METEOR OR I SWEAR TO GOG I WILL USE THE DAMN SICKLES YOU TAUGHT ME TO USE AND CUT OFF YOUR OTHER ARM." You've never felt this...angry. You inhale, shakily, and exhale. You look back at Dave. "You're fine though, thank you for trying to be nice." He just nods mutely, and you walk away, running a hand down your face. You hear them mumbling from behind you, but you don't care to listen. Along with the subsiding anger, you also feel a sense of Deja vu after that. Weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Sollux bonding time :) also even MORE dream bubble shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP I AM LOSING IDEAS-

It's been a few weeks since you yelled at Vriska. None of you have uttered a word about it, and you politely asked the older trolls to not talk about it either. You couldn't find that dead Dave again, but it's just upsetting to know there are any dead Daves at all.

But you don't ponder on this. The others have quickly caught on to your saddened mood, and have all tried their hardest to cheer you up. You tried to act happier to make them feel better, but they always see right through you. It's honestly kind of disheartening that you made everyone worried, so you have taken to hiding in your respite block that you haven't even been in since everyone died.

The good thing about rarely being in your respite block is that only one person even knows where it is. The bad thing is that that one person seems to be the only one that doesn't listen to Kanaya or Aradia when they tell him to give you time.

Sollux has always been pretty protective of you, and is always trying his hardest to keep your mood up. But after everything Vriska said, your mind just can't focus on how much everyone cares. You're spoiled, she said so. You don't want to be coddled and spoiled if it makes you weak. Even if you love being able to hang out with your friends and bringing smiles to their faces.

It's not like they can't be happy if you're not there. Everyone is in pairs, except for Dave. But honestly, Dave is kind of there for everyone except for Vriska. If one person isn't with their respective partner, Dave is there to talk to them. And when Dave is alone, he indulges in his many hobbies. Rapping, sleeping, drawing, and just looking around the meteor. You used to look around with him, but you don't really feel like hanging out with anybody right now.

Instead, you are sitting in your block, pink fairy lights above you and romantic comedy posters spread about, playing Hurtris on your palm husk. You're really good at this game, and getting all of the shapes into a row is satisfying enough that it keeps you from pondering too much on Vriska's words.

Though, your game is interrupted by a knock on your door. You pause the game, turning off your palm husk, and reach up to open the door. Sollux is crouched in front of the door, ready to se- greet you, and he smiles. "Hey KK, I brought you more paper. Do you wanna draw?" He asks, like you haven't been sad for three weeks.

Everyone tried to find out what was wrong, or cheer you up. They only seemed to be sad or disappointed when you didn't seem to get any better. Aradia tried to tell you some jokes and made puns while she read to you. Kanaya made you a new sweater that was really fluffy, and combed through you hair. Rose wrote a short, new romance book for you. Dave made a new part of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff dedicated to you. Terezi gave you one of her scalemates, and told you that he was 'under witness protection' so you needed to watch him. The mayor made a library that you could sit near while your read, because the bushes next to it were just green cushions. Sollux has just been treating you like a close friend, which is actually kind of helping.

You're glad that Sollux just hangs out with you. You miss the affection and lovingness that everyone gives you, but you don't want to be seen as some.. some.. lap dog. 

You actually think you miss the affection too much. That is so spoiled of you. You're a spoiled brat.

Realizing that you've just been staring at Sollux for two minutes straight, you hum a noise of confirmation and let him in. As you both draw, he tells you about how he's making a pair of glasses for him that send what they see to his brain. So basically he will be able to see again, which is good! You're really happy for him! But you don't want him to realize your lack of recuperacoon; that would raise questions.

Seeing as you usually sleep with Kanaya or Aradia, you don't ever have the need for any type of sleeping things in your room. You've just been making due with a small pile of pillows and blankets. You actually were never taught how to use an alchemizer, and you didn't want to steal any, so you just politely asked the mayor for some pillows that he wasn't using yet. He said you could have all of them if you wanted, but that would have made you feel greedy, so you only took six of the thirty pillows he had.

The blankets are some cloth you had in your sylladex you were going to replace the ones on the balconies of your old hive with. Your hive was exploded so... you don't really need them for that any more.

Sollux clears his throat, and you jump a little. You realize that you've just been drawing a circle non stop, that turned into a really messy spiral. Sollux can't really see what he's drawing, so he just likes taking the time to color in an entire piece of paper whatever color. "Sorry Sollux, what where you saying?" You ask, putting down the pen and looking up at him.

He's looking at you weirdly. i.e. looking to the right of you weirdly, with his brows scrunched. "I asked when was the last time you've eaten?" His voice makes it sound like you're stupid. You know he doesn't mean it like that, but you probably are right now. You might be annoying him, actually.

"I had some grubloaf a couple of hours ago. And sorry, I was lost in thought." He hums, putting down his crayon and leaning on his hands. "Why don't you go talk to the others? They're really worried about you, y'know." He encourages subtly, but you can tell he just doesn't want you to be holed up in your room anymore. You sigh through your nose, frowning a little.

"I don't want them to. I was hoping if I wasn't around then they wouldn't be thinking about me too much. I don't like being the reason people are sad." You ball up your paper and throw it across the room, Sollux only looks more concerned. "Then why don't you go and talk to them? Maybe talk about what has you down." He is really bad at being subtle.

You sigh again. You really do want to see them again, and be able to sit in Kanaya's lap again while she sings to you, or run around with Aradia and Dave. But you should be getting older, and prepared for the huge battle you're going to fight after the next sweep. You can't just be some wriggler for the rest of your life when people will and have already die or get hurt.

"I just... somebody said that I was spoiled, and that caused me to be a weak little wriggler. I don't want to be weak, or have everything go my way when people have died, and are going to get hurt at Skaia. I'm not a total optimist, Sollux. I know people are going to die. _I_ might die. But I don't want to be a pampered little brat when people are suffering because of this game we're stuck in." You wipe your teary eyes, and Sollux's face softens.

He moves his paper aside, and scooches towards you, enveloping you in a hug. "KK, you aren't spoiled. You aren't a brat. Sure, everyone completely adores you, and love you more then anything. But you are none of the things you just said. And I know how good you are with your sickles, Karkat. Now, who the fuck called you any of those things?" His face is dark, and as much as you want to make a joke about doom, you know now isn't the time.

You sniffle, wiping your eyes again. "If I tell you you'll just hurt he- them." You trip up, and he disregards what you said, focusing on the slip. "So it's a girl. Was it one of the dancestors? I don't care if they're already dead, I will make them feel so much more then the pain of de-" "Sollux." You interrupt, and he directs his glare at you. You've never had anyone glare at you like this, and it makes you stiffen. Is he mad? Does he not like being interrupted? Well, no one does so that makes sense. Man you're an asshole.

"Sorry." You say, instead of telling him not to hurt anyone. He raises a brow, an then shakes his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about KK. But please, _please_ tell me who it was that called you weak, or spoiled." He places his hands on your shoulders after a few tries. It's kind of funny to watch him be serious while missing your entire left shoulder.

You sigh, sadly. "Promise me you won't hurt her?" He nods, and holds out his pinky. A pinky promise doesn't work all that well when one pinky is twice the size of the other, but it's the thought that counts. "Okay. Vriska was just saying that I was usele.... not that big of a help without her. I guess that just kind of got to my head. Also my throat hurt a lot after I yelled at her for a bit." The pain still lingers a bit. You have never talked that loud in your life.

Sollux is quiet for a minute, before he exhales a deep breath. "I promised I won't hurt her, but can I yell at her too?" You nod, you aren't _that_ nice to Vriska anymore. He hugs you, and you both just kind of sit there for a minute. Your stomach growling is what made him pull away. "You want me to ask Dave to make that grilled cheese thing or whatever?" You nod, smiling a little. You wipe your eyes as you both walk out of your block.

When you walk into the nutrition block, you see the previously mentioned Strider already leaned back in a chair, typing something on his flatter palm husk that he calls a phone and sipping apple juice. His head turns to you guys as you enter, and Dave allows himself to smile brightly at you. Rose says he only emotes around you because you're a kid, and he likes to exaggerate himself so that he can make you yourself smile. You think that's really nice, so you smile back as always.

"Hey bro, it's been a hot minute. How are you holding up?" He says, his eyebrows creasing somewhat at what you assume are your reddish eyes. They are most likely there from not enough sleep or crying. Maybe both. You just smile wider though, not wanting him to worry. "Good! I came here for some food but I'm really happy to see you again!" You don't want to ask him to make you something after seeing him for the first time in weeks, that'd just be rude. You hug him instead, and he hugs you back, standing up and bringing you off the floor with him.

You laugh as he holds up your arms and walks while you're just barely dangling off the floor.

You missed this. You misses everyone. You're glad to be back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat listens in on Sollux absolutely TRASHING Vriska, and meets some of the... not so child friendly dancestors. Also, his wish to hug Feferi and Nepeta again come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP! FUCK HER UP!

It's been about a perigee since you've come out of your room. Everyone was pleasantly surprised with how fast you were to start hanging out with them again, but everyone was happy about it.

Everyone except Vriska, that is.

It was when you were looking for Terezi that you heard it. Now, you don't particularly like snooping, but you just _had_ to listen in on Sollux yelling at Vriska. Every time she tried to talk Sollux just spoke over her, and she was beginning to grow a sheepish look. At some point she saw you behind the wall, and she glared at you. You didn't care what she thought of you anymore, so you smiled your toothy, evil grin. She just glared even more until Sollux realized she wasn't listening and got onto her even more.

You place a hand over your mouth so you don't alert Sollux by your laughing, and pull out your portable husk top.

CG: I'M WATCHING SOLLUX YELL AT A DEFENSELESS VRISKA.

TG: tell me your location

Soon enough, both you and Dave are watching Sollux yell at an increasingly annoyed Vriska. Again, you pull out your portable husk top.

CG: IMG_VASKA_GOT_CAUGHT_20349

CG: TEREZI.

GC: H4H4H4H4!!

GC: 1M ON MY W4Y >;]

Now you, Dave, and Terezi are all watching Vriska get scolded by Sollux. You and Terezi are grinning wildly while Dave has his usual impassive face on, recording everything on his own device.

"And ya know what, Vriska? If he didn't tell me not to hurt anyone then you'd not have a real fucking arm anymore! Fuck, maybe you wouldn't have any fucking LIMBS anymore!! I WOULD FUCKING _KILL_ YOU RIGHT NOW!" He shakes her shoulders violently. It's getting increasingly hard to hold in a laugh at her dizzy face after being shook, or her flinching at his wild, angry gestures.

Vriska attempts to speak again, but Sollux just continues to rant over her. You don't think you've ever seen him this mad, and it'd be scary if it weren't directed at the Serket before you all.

You blink, and suddenly all of the yelling is gone. Instead you are in front of your old hive. Crab Dad is standing next to you, and he pats your head gently with his pincers as you hug his leg. You hear a gasp from behind you, and you see a dead Feferi and Nepeta, holding hands, and smiling at you. "KARKITYY!!" You're suddenly swooped up by an excited Nepeta, and you hear Crab Dad make a sound of shock. Feferi places a hand on his arm, and he looks at her.

"Hi Mr. Crab Dad! We're his fronds, don't worry!" She smiles, and he calms down a little. You hug Nepeta tightly, smiling bright. Feferi soon joins the hug, and you giggle happily and they start asking how everybody is doing and what has all happened.

"Well, me Dave and Terezi were just watching Vriska get scolded by Sollux." Feferi humphs. "Serves her right! Fishka is reely mean and it's aboat glubbing time someone put her in her place!" Nepeta nods. "AC agrees! Vwhiskers always makes fun of efurryone, and she hurrt so many people! Karkitty, mew have to tell Sollux thank mew from Fefurry and Nepurrta!" She smiles down at you, to which you smile back.

You all keep gossiping about what's been happening lately until you hear a voice call from behind you. "Hey ladies! Wvhat's all the talk about?" A tall, slightly buff guy with fins and horns like Eridan's asks, walking up towards you all. He's wearing a white shirt, and his hair is greased back. A cigarette hangs from his mouth, unlit. You only know what those are because Dave explained to you how Gamzee sounds like he smokes them. 

Feferi looks disgusted, and Nepeta is just squinting at him. Oh yeah, Latula said that Eridan's ancestor flirts with a lot of people. You guess he is Cronus then. "AC wonders what a greasy fish wants with purr best friend and matespurrite?" Oh, Feferi is her matesprite? That's so cute! You'll have to congratulate them later.

Cronus holds up his hands. "Wvoah there, I'm not here to try anythin'. I just never got to meet the little guy, is all." He nods at you, and you wave. Feferi pulls you into her lap. "Karkrab, don't talk to him. He's a bad influence. Cronus, this is Karkat. Karkat, Cronus. Now swim a long, guppy." She looks at the, admittedly shorter troll expectantly. While Cronus is tall, Feferi is a very tall troll. A little shorter then Gamzee, but easily the second tallest in the friend group. You'd say the shortest other then you is Terezi and Nepeta. In that order.

Cronus makes a motion with his head that leads you to believe he rolled his eyes. You can't really can't tell with his ghostly white ones. "Oh come on, chief. I wvant to get to knowv the guy. I'm not gonna do anything." You don't think any of you believe him when he says that, and he just groans. "Fine, whatevwer. See ya later, babes." And he's off. Wow.

"AC wins the staring clawntest against the evil fish!" Feferi giggles and you clap for Nepeta. You laugh as the two start doing silly impressions of Cronus, but suddenly you feel woozy but soft at the same time. Your awareness comes back to you in a second, and you realize that you're in a different dream bubble. Feferi and Nepeta are gone, but you're sure you'll see them again.

You look around, noticing that you're in LOLCAT. You just realized that Nepeta's land has the word 'cat' in it. This is amazing.

Wiping sugar off of you as you stand up, you realize that a girl with horns like Aradia's in a burgundy school girl outfit in the distance. He hair is pulled up into a bun, two strands curling down the side of her face. You also see two pins in the shape of a V sticking out of said bun. She walks up to you, and says...something?

"Uhm, I'm sorry?" She repeats herself, placing a hand on her hip. You take a moment to process it. "Err, your language is very pretty! I just can't understand it. I'm sorry." She smiles, humming. She says something in her fast paced way, placing a hand on her chest. "I... still don't know what you're saying but... I'm Karkat! Kankri's descendant." She makes a face, saying something in a estranged voice before shaking her head. "Megido Damara." You catch. You guess her name is Damara then.

You smile. "It's nice to meet you! Uhm, you said your last name first so do you want me to call you Megido or Damara?" She lights something similar looking to a cigarette but more thin, putting it in her mouth and huffing out some smoke. "Damara." You nod. At least you can tell what she's saying when it comes to names.

She looks thoughtful for a minute, before sitting down in front of you. You sit down as well, and she writes something in the sugar. "Is ths rihte'. You guess she isn't fluent in Alternian, but that's okay.

You shake your head though, fixing all of her errors to make 'Is this right?' She hums. "Do you want me to teach you some?" You ask, she nods, her face a little impassive. You smile, and begin to write words in the sugar, making motions as to what they mean. Soon enough she can say the sentences 'Hello, I am Damara Megido' and 'Fuck you'. She laughed a little when you taught her that one.

You look behind her to see Kankri walking towards you both, and you tap her shoulder. She sees him, and stands up, brushing off her skirt. You follow as Kankri comes into talking distance. "Karkat, Damara. It is good to see you both well. I hope no one has influenced you in wrong ways since the last time we've met, Karkat." You make an unsure noise, to which he raises a brow.

Damara sighs sharply from her nose, looking none to happy about Kankri being here. They start talking, and you're surprised to see that Kankri can actually understand what Damara is saying. "Are you sure you did not teach him any lewd things in your language?"..."Of course I think that is something you would do, what with your background."..."Megido, that is a very rude thing to say about someone, especially when I am right in front of you." Damara giggles, saying something in a teasing voice.

"I- wh- Damara Megido that is an incredibly disgusting thing that I am sure nobody wants said to them. How could you say that in front of a child, for heavens sake! Do you even know the implications of what he could turn into with such a sentence influencing his mind? He could grow up to be a disgusting, putrid troll, or a highly triggering one that makes everyone uncomfortable. He might be uncomfortable right now due to your actions! I know that I am, and I know that multiple other trolls would be from that disgusting thing that you just said. That was awful, Megido. You should know how triggering that sentence is to people who are sensitive to the topic of coitus, or victims of sexual assault. You should be-" Oookay, you're done here.

You walk away, slowly, and Kankri looks at you and says something about how whatever Damara said made you leave. That isn't true at all, and you shrug when Damara looks at you, waving a good bye. She waves back, and you walk away.

You don't really know if you had a good day or not. It definitely wasn't a _bad_ day. It was just... a day, you guess? Either way, you're excited to get back onto the meteor and see Vriska's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you could catch a break from the angst, did you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated this one in a hot minute. School is p stressful and I honestly don't have any fucking ideas for this one, so I'm making this my last chapter :(
> 
> I'll try to make this one as fulfilling as possible tho!

You've been back on track with your feelings for a while now! You've met all of the ancestors, Rufioh and Horuss being an incredibly cute couple in your opinion, you've gotten to talk to all of your friends other then John and Jade, and all of your conflicts on the meteor have been either short lived or small!

Or at least, that's what you thought for a bit.

Right now, you and the others are sitting on a platform in front of Skaia. Aradia, having taken the leadership role, claps her hands together to gain all of your attention. "Alright everyone! So, I have some very bad news!" She says excitedly, smiling widely. Everyone else looks tense, even Dave, who has grown to emote a little more in your time on the meteor. You raise a hand, and she points at you.

"Uhm, why do you look so happy then, 'Radia?" You tilt your head, worried. You know Aradia is an excitable girl, but she is usually a little more serious about bad situations. She just smiles more, her eyes crinkling with it. "Oh! I'm not your Aradia, so I have no care for this timeline. Your own Aradia had some business to do." Dave makes a subtle face of realization. Of course the time guy would think something was up.

'Naya speaks up. "What is the problem then, Alternate Aradia?" She tilts her head, graceful even when confused. Aradia nods, as if she forgot that's why she's here. "Well, this timeline has been doomed from the veerrry start!" Dave jumps.

"I knew it. Why? What did it?" Aradia's eyes open again and she points directly at... you. Dave hugs you a little more from where you sit in his lap, obviously not happy with this. "What could Karkat have done that doomed a whole timeline?? I know the timelines are needy as hell but Karkat is as much as a saint as the Mayor bro, he aint done shit." Kanaya just looks shocked, same with the other Trolls. Rose has a sad look on her face.

Aradia shrugs, still smiling. "I don't know what to tell you, Dave! Karkat didn't _do_ anything wrong, I guess, he just... _is_ wrong!" You're three sweeps old, still pretty young, so the fact that that was an incredibly hurtful thing to hear from _Aradia_ of all people could be surprising to some. You frown, a polar opposite to the troll in front of you, and stare down at your knees.

"How so...?" Kanaya asks gently, Dave trying to make you feel better with more hugs. It's not working. "Well, Karkat was supposed to be his usual, grouchy six sweep old self when he joined the game! I know this may sound strange to you, but in most timelines Karkat is six sweeps old and the self-proclaimed leader of the trolls! Him being so young and, well, not himself kind of messed up this timeline!" She giggles, as if this is all funny.

Dave snorts, though you can tell his enraged. Possibly at you for ruining the timeline. "Yeah, like Karkat is an angry person. Look at him, he's baby." You sniffle. Aradia rolls her eyes, still smiling, but it's no longer as toothy. "Well, let me give you a brief description of _the real_ Karkat Vantas." You dislike this version of Aradia.

"Karkat Vantas is a six sweep old mutant. He yells at everyone, even if he cares about them, and cusses everyone out, even when what he's saying is supposed to be soothing. He was the leader of the red team, shoving aside Terezi, who was supposed to take that place. While he acts like an asshole to everyone, and a lot of people only know him to be one, he is incredibly depressed and self deprecating, and always beats himself up over the death of his friends, and his blood color. I would tell you all his quadrants, but considering his age here that would be really awkward for the red one. He didn't have a kismesis though, and his moirailship with someone was one sided, so it did not continue for long." She smiles brightly at you all, and everyone is looking straight at you.

Tears start gently flowing out of your eyes, and Kanaya is instantly at your side as Dave places you in her lap, unable to deal with tears. She's hugging you tightly. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sor-" You continue to whisper apologies. Kanaya, Dave, and Sollux try to tell you that it isn't your fault, it was just how this timeline ended up. No one could fix that, not even Dave. Aradia hums, flying off now that her work is done. Vriska and Terezi are a little stunned to silence, but start talking quietly, as if it'll be the last time they get to.

And yeah, it kind of will...

____________________________________________________

You wake up with a start. Holy fuck was _that_ a nightmare.

Dave looks at you weirdly from across the couch. "You okay bro? You look like you just saw a ghost. Actually, we all have, that doesn't work any more. Shit, now what do I say- just-you good?" You shrug. 

"Remember when I told you that dream I had when I was two that reminded me of the game?" He nods. "I think it was foreshadowing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soo so so so SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much for reading this and commenting!! I'm sorry for the sudden ending, but I just really lost ideas :'(
> 
> I love you all!! Take care!!


End file.
